


在瀑布下

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist





	在瀑布下

卡卡西三十一岁了，蛋糕上的蜡烛还停留在十七根。每一年他点亮它们的时候，焰光里就映出空空的四壁和一张陌生的脸；打火机的外壳烫得惊人，他熟视无睹。

 

十七岁那年他和带土去近郊的小山秋游。水门老师给他们的资料显示那里有一处瀑布。他们砍断枯枝抵达地点，发现那里只有荒凉的石滩。他拨了拨仍然潮湿的泥土，心想也许瀑布只是逃走了。为什么不呢？一条河流追逐另一条河流，一颗星星侵蚀另一颗星星，所有东西都在适当和不适当的时刻，逃避另一些。

你说什么傻话。带土说。那你也要逃避我吗？

枯枝上落下沉重的露水，剧烈的清凉压得卡卡西一时间难以抬起睫毛，他眨着眼。是我听错了吗？他问。

带土看着他。你是想骗我再说一遍？

露水沿着他的疤痕缓缓流下，一整个秋天，红红黄黄的树叶在旧的火焰里烧得发亮。带土凑近了一步。你哭了？他的眼睛里有不安和一些得逞的快乐，终于他们都放弃了躲闪，带土的手间歇性地攥紧他的头发，带土亲掉他脸上那些并不苦涩的水滴。

 

二十二岁那年卡卡西以优异成绩毕业，毕业典礼当天如愿以偿地患上重感冒，躺在家里无法出席。那一天台风雨大得前所未有，让人怀疑已经入秋。时间的霉味从湿漉漉的阳台渗进他黑暗的小房间里，准时抵达典礼现场的狐朋狗友纷纷发来信息祝贺他逃过一劫。卡卡西爬起来拧亮灯，想了想，又用毯子把自己劈头盖脸地蒙住。

我想去看瀑布啊。他在心里轻轻地说。

 

三十五岁的卡卡西成了大法官，经手过很多少年犯，读过写着他们不幸往事的卷宗，也从高高在上的审判席看过他们的手。都是一些有伤痕的手。他心想也许正是一双这样的手伸进了带土的心脏，在他们十七岁和十八岁的秋天把什么都带走了。

罪犯始终没有找到。被救的女孩子起初每一年的忌日都会和他在扫墓的人群里相遇，后来也许她突然明白了什么，再也没有在那一天出现过。她以某种温柔把这一天彻底留给了他。而他总是在踟蹰，在浪费，睁开眼睛又闭上，在金黄中下沉，躲避抚慰人心的烛光

好在三十五岁这年他终于实现了十七岁，二十二岁，三十一岁的夙愿，再次回到那座小山上。

 

 

他们肩并肩躺在潮湿的黄叶上。带土从旁边挪来更多黄叶，恶作剧一样撒满了他们全身，最后丧气地躺回来，亲了亲他的额头。砸了，一点都不浪漫。他说。

卡卡西想说点什么安慰他，最后决定给他一个吻。吻偏了，偏得很厉害，偏到带土揉着红通通的耳朵指责他从数学到吻技都是体育老师教的。卡卡西回答说是的伊鲁卡老师除了数学语文地理吻技还教过怎么让没用的笨蛋住嘴，然后抓起一片叶子堵住了他的嘴。叶子亲起来湿湿冷冷的，卡卡西闭着眼睛想，但叶脉的纹理，纹理渐渐变得温暖。一点也不浪漫。

他们已经很长时间默契地没有谈过他父亲和抑郁症的事，但这一天，他的手握在带土的手心里，天空在金黄的枝桠间露出湿冷的蓝意，它和世上的一切忽然变得可以谈论。你觉得死是什么？带土侧过头说。

我喜欢的小诗人说，死意味着你不会再失去第二次，在这种意义上说死是一种永恒。

但那也意味着不会再重逢。带土说。金黄的叶子和旧的火焰说。不相信吗？瀑布会回来，你和我也会。

 

Fin.

2018.10


End file.
